lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aspen the leafwing-rainwing-sandwing tribrid/A Friendship Comes To An End
Author's note: I do not own these characters, they belong to Shannon Messenger. Hi! Welcome to my Sophiana fic :). If you read it please comment and let me know what you think. Feedback is important, both positive and negative. Constructive critiscm is always helpful, hate is not, so please keep hateful remarks to yourself. The same goes for anyone homophobic- no one wants or needs to hear it! With that said, hope you enjoy :) Sophie Foster scowled at her reflection. It was bad enough that she had to dance around in this furry, white monstrosity during the Foxfire's Opening Ceremony, but to wear it for the rehearsal as well?! Not only did she look disastrous, she already knew, that, to top it all of, while all the other students would be graceful and not miss a single step, she would be about as clumsy as she imagined an actual dancing yeti would be. "White is so not your colour," Vertina observed snippily. "It makes the circles under your eyes stand out." Sophie leveled a glare at her, opening her mouth to retort, but Vertina clicked away before she could think of a good comeback. Sophie huffed. She knew she wasn't sleeping enough without some mirror pointing it out. She was also sick of Vertina insulting everything she wore- it was frustating even though she didn't think about her appearance that much. Except when she was going to see- Sophie cut her thoughts off. There was no 'except'. She didn't care about her appearance that much in any situation. "Sophie?" Edaline's voice called from somewhere upstairs. "You need to go!" "Coming!" Sophie shouted back. She stormed grumpily out of her room, and up the stairs to the Leapmaster, where Edaline was already waiting for her. "Foxfire!" Sophie snapped the moment she was standing under the crystals. Edaline, thankfully, knew better than to speak to her much when she was in this mood. She merely smiled sympathetically, saying, "I'll have a tray of mallowmelt ready when you get back," as Sophie stepped into the light. Sophie's leap was somehow over far too quick. She would have preferred it to take longer, so she didn't have to face another horrendous rehearsal yet. No matter how many years passed, it never got any better. "Sophie!" Sophie spun around to see Biana had just arrived as well, and was now hurrying toward her. Suddenly conscious of how disastrous she looked, Sophie moved to join Biana who, of course, somehow still looked stunning in the atrocious yeti costume, a fact that was making it very hard to breathe, something Sophie was decidedly not thinking about. It didn't mean anything. Even as she told herself that, an unwanted voice in the corner of her mind quietly reminded her how good she was at lying to herself. Not about this, Sophie thought firmly, dismissing the voice. "Hi," Biana said, smiling. She might not have had a movie-star smile like her brother, Fitz, but hers was sweet and genuine and beautiful, and it lit up her whole face in a way that made Sophie's heart flutter despite itself. Breathing became even harder. "Hi," she replied, meeting Biana's gorgeous teal eyes. Her heart fluttered again, ignoring her mind's command to stop. "This is the worst costume we've ever had," she groaned. "I thought the gremlin was worse," Biana said. "Year 5 was the best for you," she added thoughtfully. "Red is really your colour." Sophie unsuccessfully tried to not read anything into Biana's last sentence. It was a simple compliment from a friend. Yes, friend. It wasn't the reason her heart was fluttering, and it didn't mean anything either. She's more than a friend to you, isn't she? That unwelcome voice whispered. She pushed it away to the darkest corners of her mind as quickly as she could. Of course she viewed Biana as a friend. After all, how else would she see her? "Thanks," she replied. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" "It's not that bad," Biana protested. "It is! I'm horrible at dancing," Sophie complained. "You don't need to be good at it," Biana said, giving Sophie an encouraging smile. "You're good at other things instead- like being an amazing friend." She met Sophie's eyes, causing Sophie's heart to flutter again as their gazes met. "I mean it. You don't need to be perfect. You just keep being Sophie Foster- it's more than good enough." She smiled again, and this time, Sophie smiled back, caught between a heart-fluttering joy and an unexpected sense of disappointment at the word friend. It doesn't mean anything, she thought firmly. Besides, she had other things to worry about- like not falling flat on her face while she was dancing. Or at least trying to dance. "Left, right, twirl! Step in, step out- good! Now everyone, find a partner." "Want to partner with me?" Biana offered Sophie. "Of course! Are you sure you want to partner with me though?" Sophie asked. Biana giggled. "I don't mind." "Does everyone have a partner? Yes? It's a simple step- if you're on the right of your partner, just take their hand and twirl them three times; that's all." "See? We can manage." Biana smiled encouragingly. She held out her hand. Sophie took it, her heart fluttering wildly at the contact. "So how does this work?" She asked nervously. Biana raised their connected hands until they were slightly above their heads. "Just hold on and let me spin you. Ready?" Sophie nodded, not trusting her voice to function properly with the combination of the way her heart was fluttering, and the horrible feeling that she was going to spectacularly trip up both Biana and herself. However, much to her surprise, the step came easily. She flowed through the twirls almost effortlessly, letting Biana lead her. To be continued..... Category:Blog posts